Out of Control
by Kairyuu-san
Summary: What happens when you put confusion, lies, evil fathers, drugs, the country, and Dallas Winston together? A freakishly long night. It’s somewhat of a Tex and Outsiders crossover. Based on song “Out of Control” by Hoobastank. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Breaking Loose

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders, Hoobastank, or their song. Thank you, have a nice day! X3

**Summary: **What happens when you put confusion, lies, evil fathers, alcohol, a crazy car chase, and Dallas Winston together? A freakishly long night. -It's somewhat of a Tex/Outsiders crossover.- ((Based on song "Out of Control" by Hoobastank.))

**Rating: **PG-13 (Well, duh, it's Dally. XD)

**Author Notes: **This may possibly be a one-shot . . . not very sure yet.Eh . . . I don't expect this to be a work of art, but please, I don't want flames! Here! Have my money-cries- I needs a hug. Xx; Anyway . . . enjoy? Eheheh . . . It's in Dally's POV. But lemme warn you, I don't really think like the guy. Sorry if it's messed up. XD Annnd, it takes place before the book, maybe when Dal's like, 15 or 16.

**Out of Control**

_I've done everything as you say.  
I've followed your rules without question.  
I thought it would help me see things clearly.  
But instead of helping me to see,  
I look around and it's like I'm blinded . . ._

"Then get outta here!"

"That's what I'm doing!"

I slammed the door to my house with all my might. I hope some of the ceiling fell on top of that fucking bastard who calls himself my father. Glory, I just can't think right now. Last night, it was cool—he actually used his normal talking voice to speak to me. Now, there's nothing but yelling. It's so fucking annoying and I just wanna kill the guy now.

And why'd he get all hacked off at me for? I didn't do anything. It ain't like he never got in a big fight like that. But hell, he didn't even care if I was okay or not. It's just 'cause I got the car a _little_ dent. I mean, what's his fucking problem? I asked him for a car of my own, but he says "No, you're not responsible". Well, neither are you!

"Don't you DARE take my car!"

I glared back, gritting my teeth. I didn't notice that my nails were so deep into my palms that my hands were bleeding now. "Well, it's mine now!" I roared back, jumping in.

_I'm spinning out of control;  
Out of control!  
I'm spinning out of control;  
Out of control!_

_Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me;  
'Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you.  
I don't understand what you want from me . . ._

I pressed the pedal to the floor, and the tires screeched. I could hear the old man cussing at me, but I didn't care. I didn't care about my family, him, and most importantly, HIM. I needed to cool off. I needed to go somewhere. I needed action. But mostly, I needed to LEAVE. I needed to get away.

So, I chose The Dingo. It's a restaurant in our part of town. See, the Socs had their place at Jay's, and us greasers had The Dingo. I had no clue what time it was by the time I got there, but it was dark. I knew that it was Saturday or something, and the place was pretty full. As I thought, there was a fight going on outside. I joined until the fuzz came, and it was pretty late anyway. It felt really good ramming my fist into this one guy's stomach. No clue who the hell he was, but it felt good.

Not too long after, I got my hands on some beer and from that point on, I can't remember too much. Everything was a blur. But I remember jumpin' back into my car . . . My car. It was the old man's, originally, but it was mine now. That made me think about him for a while . . .

I shook my head. Who'm I kiddin'? He doesn't care about me. Hell, I don't think he cares about anyone. What the hell was his problem? And why'd he have to make it mine . . . ?

_I feel like I'm spinning out of control;  
Try to focus but everything's twisted.  
And all alone, I thought you would be there  
To let me know I'm not alone,  
But in fact that's exactly what I was . . ._

I clutched onto the steering wheel with one hand and pulled a Kool out of my pocket with the other. I lit it and then took an extremely long drag on it. I was calmed down almost instantly. I was so calm that I didn't even see that I was going over 80. I also didn't see the sign that said, "You are now leaving Tulsa". I know it sounds stupid, but I didn't care. At that moment, I didn't care if I never went back.

_I'm spinning out of control;  
Out of control!  
I'm spinning out of control;  
Out of control! _

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me!  
'Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All of the things you've said to me . . .

My knuckles were turning white because I was gripping the wheel so hard. To add to that, my breathing wasn't real steady. In fact, I couldn't really see well. I was goin' at about 90 now, but at least I was on the freeway. My head was throbbing and all those huge city buildings were disappearing. I thought I'd go until I ran outta gas, but . . . the fuel tank was fuller than I expected.

_I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery . . . _

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me!

_Is it a mystery?  
Is it a mystery?_

I could feel my eyelids drooping, and I thought I was gonna throw up or something. My stomach was turning over a billion times a second. 'This is crazy,' I thought, while the other half of me said, 'It's just a hangover.' I shook my head, trying to keep myself awake. As I said, I could see nearly NOTHING, but I _did_ see a bright light in front of me . . . wait, that can't be good.

Shit. I was on the wrong side of the road. All I could remember were horns blaring, and my head ramming against the dashboard. 'Shit,' I kept thinking, 'Am I dead?' Great. Now my car was totaled. Just great.

_I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control  
Out of control  
I'm spinning out of control..._

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" I heard the other person yell, but I didn't care. I stepped out of the car and slammed the door, making a crack right through the middle of the window. Glory, I was so fucking pissed right now.

"No one tells _me_ what to do," I growled, and it was weird. My voice sounded different. I sounded like a Soc about to pound someone. Everything was blurry, but I saw the blurry figure of that guy back off. I didn't care what I did. I didn't care about this stupid guy in front of me. At that moment, I didn't care if I killed this guy and got the electric chair for it.

So, I just started walking. I couldn't think straight, and I was actually shaking. I chuckled to myself. 'Wow. The toughest hood of them all shaking.'

"Where the hell d'you think you're going?" the guy yelled at me. I didn't reply, instead, I just kept walking.

I looked around. This was the country. I'd heard Ponyboy talk about it before. The road was all dusty and there were wooden fences on both sides of the road. Big deal. I don't know what he liked about it so much. I jammed my hands into my pockets, staring forward.

Suddenly, it got harder for me to breath. 'What the hell's it now?' I thought. I looked down at my shirt. It was covered in blood. Shit. Shit. Shit! I was way too tired to even growl at it. This was just my luck. Just my _fucking luck._ I desperately tried taking in another breath, but it hurt like hell. 'This _is_ hell,' I thought. Glory, I was tired. There was a house not too far from where I was . . .

_Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me!  
'Cause I don't know  
If I can trust you  
All of the things you've said to me . . ._

I didn't know what to do. I was just so fucking confused. Plus, I was bleeding, for Pete's sake! I didn't know what to do. I limped towards that house, though I didn't know who in the right mind would help me. I'm a hood, anyway. I coughed out something, which was probably blood. 'Almost there,' a voice in my head kept saying.

I was getting angrier by the minute. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my fucking father. Why? Why the hell'd he have to be so fucking pissed at me all the time? I couldn't help being born. It wasn't my fault! What it the drugs? Hell, he did 'em, too, so what's the problem with that? The only problem was that he cared more about himself and what he needed and what he had more than me. Well, he can just die and rot in hell for all I care.

_And I may never know the answer  
To this endless mystery . . . _

Where should I go?  
What should I do?  
I don't understand what you want from me

I'm spinning out of control,  
Out of control!  
I'm spinning out of control,  
Out of control . . .

'This is out of control . . .' I thought, finally reaching the doorway. I don't know why I decided to go. It was just like my feet were dragging me to get there. So, that's where I went. I put my hand on the doorknob and then I can only remember falling onto the door. I passed out. But for once in my life,

I managed to pick the fucking right house.

""  
**Author Notes: **Eh. I don't like it. xX; I don't think it's good. 'Nyway, I might not be continuing this. But if you liked it, just review and I'll see what I can do. XD


	2. The Country?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders, Hoobastank, their song, or Tex. Sad, isn't it?

**Rating: **PG-13 (For language, duh!)

**Author Notes: **-gasp- The authors of two of my favorite stories reviewed! Thank you so much!

Streetpanther**- **Really-bounces around- I'm so happy! X3 Thank you! And Dally and Tex are some of my favorite characters, too! They're so cool, huh? XD

Anyway, on to the story.

**Out of Control**

This one night was really weird. In fact, I think it's the weirdest thing that's happened in my life so far. And, it was "beginning of the end", as my brother put it. Anyway, it was around probably 10 o'clock, and I was just gonna go get some water when this guy stumbles into our house. I guess that teaches me one thing: Next time, remember to lock the door.

"Holy cow!" I blurted out, practically crashing back into the table. This guy just crashed right there in front of our doorway. He looked around my brother's age, and I could tell he was from the city—y'know, with that brown leather jacket and all. Plus, I've never seen him around before.

I rushed over to where he was. "Hey, man, you okay?" Since he was face flat on the ground, I managed to roll him over. Oh, God. He was bleeding all over! "Mace!" I yelled, and soon enough, he was next to me.

"What is—" he froze for like, a second. Then, he went back to barking orders at me as usual. "Texas, don't just stand there! Get the bandages!"

I ran to find them. 'God, where are they?' I thought as I frantically went through the drawers.

"Texas!"

"I know!" I roared back. 'Where are they?' I kept thinking, heart pounding. How did I get into this mess? All I wanted was a stupid drink of water. Was there something so wrong about that! Finally, I found them. I charged back to where Mace was and handed it to him quickly. "Now what?" I asked, adrenaline flowing through my body. God, I was so damn nervous.

"Go back to sleep."

"What?"

"Go back to sleep," he repeated. I stood there with this stupid look on my face.

"But—"

"I'll take care of it. There's nothing you can do, anyway." Mason went back to look at the guy.

"Didn't know you were a doctor," I said, a grin tugging at the sides of my lips.

"Texas, git outta here!"

And with that, I went back to my room. I was just lying there, staring at the ceiling. 'Wonder what Johnny's gonna say when I tell him 'bout this,' I thought, putting my hands behind my head. 'And what's gonna happen?' I kept asking myself that. I couldn't seem to forget the look on that guy's face: Anger, sadness, and regret all in one! Everything was out of control that night.

Wonder what was up with that guy, and why he came all the way out of the city to come here? I took a deep breath. 'Just relax,' I told myself. 'It's gonna be okay.' For some reason, I highly doubted that. I rolled over onto my side. "Can't . . . sleep . . ." I muttered, though my eyes were half shut.

I don't know why, but, it felt like the least I could do was stay awake for the guy. But as Mace said, there was nothing I could do, anyway. So why bother? But why bother going to sleep? It was Sunday tomorrow, anyway. But eventually, I fell asleep, thinking about the city and what happened to that guy who showed up on our porch.

* * *

"S-shit . . ." 

Wait. What the fuck? I'm alive? I'm really alive! I opened one eye. 'Am I in hell now?' I thought, opening the other. What the fuck happened last night?

Oh, yeah. I took my dad's car and—shit. The car. I left it! I groaned, but it hurt when I did so. Actually, just _breathing_ hurt. "Oh, for the love of . . ." the words barely made it out of my mouth. Where the hell was I? I definitely wasn't in the city. Damn it! I didn't even notice.

Then I remembered. I was in the country. Wait . . . I'm in a house in the country. What the hell? I remember getting to the front of a house, and then I forgot everything from there. I tried to sit up, but that wasn't smart at all. It hurt like hell.

"Shit!"

I plopped back down onto where ever the hell I was lying down. I gasped for air. Glory, what the fuck did I get myself into? It was a living nightmare. It was hell on earth!

"Hey, Mason, he's awake!"

Mason? What? These country guys actually helped me? I looked down at where I'd been bleeding last night. I was bandaged up now. But this was confusing. Why the hell would they be nice to me? They didn't even know me!

Then, two guys were looking down at me, which was so annoying. "Git outta my face," I growled, but one of them just laughed.

"Hey, Mace, is this your long lost buddy? You act exactly alike!"

"Cut it, Tex, or I'll pound you!"

They were obviously brothers. That's kind of how Darry and Ponyboy were, except Ponyboy wasn't as hyper as this kid. "Where the hell am I?"

"You ask lots of questions, don't you?"

I glared at him.

"You were asking a whole bunch of things while you were delirious!"

"Tex, cut it out!"

The kid shrugged. "It's just the truth!" He looked back at me. "Man, you really say 'shit' a whole lot!"

The other guy looked like he was gonna whack him. I just scoffed. 'Oh, please,' I thought.

"Anyway, I'm Mason McCormick, and this is my brother, Tex."

'Like I care,' I thought. 'Why don't you just leave me alone?' I wanted to ask, but I couldn't bring up the strength to say it.

"Let's go, Tex," Mason said, dragging his little brother towards the door.

"But I wanted to ask—"

"Later. Just leave him alone," Mason glanced back at me. He and I were about the same age, and I could tell he knew they were annoying me. And with that, they were gone. What a weird family. Can't believe their parents let them keep me here. They _did_ have parents, right? Or maybe they didn't?

I never knew how much in common a greaser and a country guy had up until then.

""  
**Author Notes: **I'm trying to make long chapters, so . . . here we are. Anyway, I considered this chapter to be kinda shaky. Sorry about that. But, writing how they really got acquainted was pretty hard. Xx; And sorry if that part about switching POVs was confusing. I didn't want to give away who was who at that moment. -sweatdrop-

Anyway, since Tex is pretty young in this fic, I imagined him to be pretty immature. XD So there you have it. And I guess Mason's just always been . . . Mason. Yeah. XD Anyway, please review! (Don't flame me, please!)


	3. The Collins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders, Tex, Hoobastank, or the song "Out of Control". Talented and worthy people do.

**Rating: **PG-13 (Of course, I mean, it's Dallas Winston for crying out loud!)

**Author Notes: **Thank you so much, people who reviewed! I love you guys! XD And it's my birthday on the 26th of February, so I wish to find a big, fat, review sooner or later as a gift. XD

And, it's Matt Dillon's birthday on the 18th of February! XD He played as Dally AND Tex (pretty darn well, too). So like, happy birthday!

Anyway, on to the story.

**Out of Control**

I know, I know, it's kind of mean, but having this _freak_ in our house is really annoying. And, he won't even answer _one_ of my questions! Not even _one_! I swear, this guy's worse than Mace! Wonder when he's gonna leave, or if he is!

But anyway, I have to give him his food, because Mace claims that "he's busy". Man, I always get stuck with the stupid jobs. It cuts down my riding time, too, which sucks. But this one time, I decided to ask him something while giving him his food. And this time, he actually answered.

"Hey, how'd you get here?"

"By car, stupid."

And that was it. Hey, I didn't say it was a good answer. But I didn't see his car anywhere. I heard stories about superheroes and all, but I doubt this guy was one. I took Negrito riding one time, and didn't see a car _anywhere_ along the roads. Weird, huh?

And another thing—I don't even know the guy's name. He's _that_ stubborn. He probably's annoyed by us 'cause we're from the country. I mean, there's nothing wrong with us at all. We do everything the city kids do, except people don't think it's cool—they only think it's cool when the city kids do stuff. I know, it's stupid.

"Ain't that weird?" I asked Johnny one time. Johnny Collins is my best friend. We've known each other for a pretty long time now, and I can tell him practically anything . . . except one thing that I won't share with you people at the moment.

"Yeah. I mean, he comes into your house and then treats you like crap! I think he should at least tell you what his name is."

"I know, but what am I supposed to—"

"Threaten him that you're gonna kick him out!" I glanced behind me. I practically froze, because Johnny's sister, Jamie, was standing, like, an inch away from me. Man, I could feel the blood rushing to my face. She was so close up that I could see her dark blue eyes. They were so dark that I kind of forgot that they were blue.

"Like that'll work!" Johnny said, rolling his eyes.

"Bet it will!" Jamie countered. "It will, right, Tex?" She looked at me, and I looked towards the ground.

"Uh . . . I reckon it will," I scratched the back of my head.

"What?" Johnny gave me a confused look, and I shrugged at him. Gladly, Jamie didn't see us do that.

"Well," she began, "Are you gonna introduce us to him or not?"

"I don't even know his name!" I explained.

"Then we're gonna get it!" Jamie declared, taking me by the arm and practically dragging me into the house.

Johnny gave me a look that said, "What's this all about?" and I just shrugged. I don't know why being dragged into the house by Jamie was making me feel all weird and stuff, and my face was really warm.

"Which room's he in?" she asked, and before long, we were standing right in front of the door. I stared at it, not knowing what to do next. "C'mon, Tex, quit standin' there!" Jamie poked me in the ribs.

"R-right," I nodded and put one hand on the doorknob. I had a real bad feeling about this . . . and I was right.

* * *

I heard the knob turn and rolled my eyes. That kid's so goddamned annoying! I put my hand over my forehead and closed my eyes as I heard the door open. "What the hell d'you want now?" I complained, but I didn't know that it wasn't only Tex—he had two other people with 'im . . . one of which who was a girl.

She wasn't too bad, either. I couldn't help it but grin in a way that caused Tex to look at me suspiciously. "What's your name?" the girl asked suddenly. Very assertive, huh?

I decided to play it cool. "Why d'you wanna know?"

"Well, 'cause you're livin' here!" she replied. Glory, she was a looker. I could get lost just starin' into those eyes. I couldn't really tell if they were black or blue, 'cause they were so damn dark. "Might as well know your name. Plus," she nudged Tex, "He's gonna kick you out if you don't!"

"Oh, really?" I asked smoothly, running a hand through my hair.

"Yes, really!" she declared. "Right, Tex?"

"Uh, yeah!"

I grinned at them. I couldn't believe this kid. Lettin' a girl talk for him. "I'm so scared!" I told them sarcastically. "Big bad Tex's gonna kick me out!"

"Got that right!" her eyes were sparkling.

"What's your name, baby?" I had to ask.

"Jamie. What's yours?" Jamie looked at me, like she was challenging me or something.

Damn, this girl was really persistent! I decided to humor her. "Dallas."

Suddenly, she and that other kid burst out into laughter, and Tex just stood there. "It's Dallas, Texas!" that other kid blurted out.

"Hey, watch it!" I growled, making all of them shut up. There it was again. I sounded like some stupid Soc about to jump a greaser. Wait . . . I knew that Tex is like a greaser, but what was Jamie and that other guy? "And you, what's your name?"

"Johnny Collins," he replied, trying not to laugh again.

"If you're gonna laugh, you might as well get outta here before I make you," I hissed. Johnny shut up a little, but Jamie was unfazed.

"Okay, then . . ." she giggled, "Dallas!" And with that, they were gone. Good riddance. I groaned, putting my hands over my eyes.

When was I gonna get outta here!

""

**Author Notes: **Well, here's chapter 3. I know it ain't all that great, but review anyway! I'm trying to get past my writer's block on this story. I just can't think! Rawr-slams head against monitor- Anyway, your reviews will probably give me inspiration, so keep 'em coming!

**And streetpanther—UPDATE SOON!**


	4. Framed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Outsiders, Tex, Hoobastank, or the song "Out of Control". Yeah . . .

**Rating: **PG-13

**Author Notes: **Thanks to you people who've been reviewing, I've kind of finally gotten my inspiration back, though I'm still trying to fight against a disease we call "Writer's Block". Yup. So keep them reviews comin'!

Heh. I think that Tex learned most of the bad words he knows from Dally. XD Anyway, here's the story!

**Out of Control**

How long's it been since I've been in the city? But at least I can actually breathe without it hurting. And, I can sit up. But who cares? My car's gone, and I have no clue where the hell I am. I just know I'm in the fucking country.

And Tex. He's so fucking annoying, asking me all these stupid questions. Man, I don't wanna be here. I just wanna get out!

Shit. But what'm I gonna do when I get home? Oh, yeah. I'm not gonna _have_ a home. The car's gone, and if I even knew where it was, I'd never get the money to repair it. Shit. It makes no difference which way I'm going . . .

Anyway, one time, I managed to finally get out of that stupid bed and look around. Yeah, we were in the country all right. And Tex and Mason were watching TV, er, the news. Whatever.

_"Today's top story—a young boy around the age of 16 . . ."_

Shit. 'Young boy'? What the fuck? I hoped that they weren't talking about me.

_". . . has been participating in gang fights, selling drugs, and crashing into cars."_

There was the guy I ran into on TV. He was talking all this crap about me meaning to crash into him, just for the fun of it. They also said that they found drugs in my car. That wasn't exactly the truth, 'cause all of the beer bottles and Kool boxes were empty. I scratched the back of my head. Shit. There was more.

_"The car he used claims to be stolen from his own father."_

What! Okay, maybe that was true, but he started it!

There was my old man on TV, saying what a bad kid I was, and how I was involved in gang fights and selling drugs. Fuck him. I never sold drugs in my life, and that night at The Dingo was only a skin fight. There was really no damage done.

_"His father claims that he threatened to kill him, jumped in the car, and drove off, resulting in everything that had happened that night. He was said to be heading towards Garyville, and people should keep watch. If there is any sighting of this man, please call the police. Now, on to our next incident at . . ."_

The rest of it just drowned in the loud buzzing in my ears. Man, I didn't really mean to do that! It wasn't my fault! They were just exaggerating! I mean, come on! For Pete's sake, it was my old man who did everything! He was the one to blame! That fucking liar!

Why the fuck did he have to betray me? I didn't do anything to him! Shit. I didn't know what to do. I was in deeper shit here than in New York. But this time, I didn't even do anything! It was all a fucking lie! 'Why?' I thought. 'Why are you doing this to me?'

I stared intently at the guy on the TV, watching him. He had no fucking clue that everything he just said was a lie—or, an over exaggerated truth. Whatever. Anyway, what I did what greasers usually do. If that's a crime, then we should all be in the fucking slammer. But hell, I didn't want to go there.

When I was ten, I got in. My parents didn't care. But them not caring was better than them hating me. 'Why does he hate me?' I thought, and I didn't notice that I was so mad I was shaking. Glory, why me? Why couldn't he have just shut up? Why did he have to make such a big deal about everything? Why did he have do this? Just to torture me?

I couldn't take any more of it. That room that I was dying to get out of was now the only place I wanted to be. I stormed in and then slammed the door with all my might, making a pretty big crack in it.

"Whoa!" I heard Tex yell, but I didn't do anything.

I just sat down on the bed and put my elbows on my knees, with my head in my hands. I thought about all of what just happened. How could they do this to me in about 5 minutes? Glory, that had to break some kind of worldly record or something. Shit. If I'm gonna go to the slammer, it should be something I've done, not some fucking lie.

"It's all a fucking lie," I muttered to myself.

"What?"

I looked up. Standing in the doorway was Tex, annoying as ever. I rolled my eyes at him. "Leave me alone," I growled at him, but he still just stood there. "What're you doin'? Just get out already!"

* * *

The news said that there was some kind of city guy criminal heading here! I wondered if we'd seen him, having no clue that the guy was in our own house. Mason was glued to the TV, watching intently. "Hey, Mace, d'you think we've seen the guy?"

Mason didn't reply. He was watching the guy's dad telling everything that his son did. Weird. I don't think any dad I knew would do something like that. It just seemed pretty stupid to me. Why wouldn't you keep the back of your kid? "Did you notice something about that guy?" he asked out of the blue.

"Um . . . he looked kind of drunk," I replied.

"No, Tex, anything else?"

"Um . . ." I thought about it for a while. "No . . ." my gaze was focused on Mason, and Mason alone. "What is it?"

"Doesn't he look kind of like . . . Dallas?"

Well, he did . . . kind of. But I didn't think that meant anything. "So?"

"So, Tex? Don't you get it?"

I had to tell him the truth. "No."

"You're clueless." He sunk into the couch, running a hand through his hair. I shrugged and then headed towards Dallas' room while he slammed the door, making a pretty big crack in it.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, because I almost got hit by a piece of wood that went flying. Dang, this guy gets more confusing by the minute. What was wrong with him? It's not like it was _his_ dad on the TV. I wondered if, since he was from the city, he knew whoever the guy was who did all that stuff.

I pushed the broken door open a little, looking into the room. Dally was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. He was really stressed about something, obviously. I heard him mutter something to himself, but I didn't really know what it was. "What?" I asked, and he just yelled at me. I don't remember exactly what he said, but he was really mad, and wanted me to leave. But still, I wanted to ask him something.

"You know that criminal from the city?" for some reason, he winced, "D'you know him by any chance?"

He looked at me like I was stupidest thing on earth. And at the time, I think that I was. "Yeah . . . I do." He replied flatly, looking back down at the ground.

"Is that why you're here?"

He hesitated, like he was thinking, and then said, "Yeah." He looked up at me, a sudden grin streaking across his face. "You're a pretty smart kid, you know that?" I couldn't help but grin back. "Figuring it all out by yourself . . ."

"If you need any help with him or something . . . Mace and I'll be here."

"Thanks, kid," Dallas replied. "I need some time alone, I need to think this out, y'know?"

I nodded. "Sure. Seeya!"

I didn't know that Dallas tricked me like the idiot I was.

""

**Author Notes: **Well, it's not the best chapter, but kind of sets the story in motion. Xx; Please don't flame me! And poor Tex. He's so clueless. XD

Anyway, keep them reviews coming!


End file.
